Halloween at Hogwarts
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Scorbus. Rated K just Fluff. Includes myself and a friend. Hogwarts has a new Halloween event, costumes. Dressed as a Zombie, Scorpius gains two weird new friends and finally gets a chance to act upon his crush.


_**AN: HEY, I'M NOT DEAD! Well, my brain feels it. I'm so so so so sorry, I'm typing whenever and as quick as I can but that just increases headaches and mistakes but still, I'm finding it hard for I'm hardly at home with my laptop for my mum has to work late right now and my dad does anyway and I joined a new fandom, that and the increasing homework I really am a ball of stress and worry. And the added on 'oh gods Christmas shopping' AND writing thank you's for my Birthday. Seemingly your room reflects your mind. THANK YOU I LIKE IT HOW IT IS EVEM IF YOU CALL IT A MESS IT'S HOW I OPERATE DO NOT FIDDLE I TIDY WHEN I DO. Sorry, headache and deadness and the whole stress of life causes me to make less sense than usual, buuuut, sorry that this is so late, but HALLOWEEN SCORBUS this got moved to the top of my need to write list because it's a present for a friend so I also included myself (I'm Nigrum) and TheBookFiend (Tarn) so yea. Scorbus. I'm trying to write a Bonrin (it's going about as well as Sebaciel XD). And for any of you who read In Love With A Wanted Hero (Solangelo) I HAVE NOT ABANDONED I'm just taking a breather? /I was typing this and dying under homework BUT I'M BACK OKAY. (Yea, I yelled that on G+ and I could seriously hear crickets but I think some of my followers are back now so yay) Also, I'm trying tumblr, all from me for now, ENJOY!**_

 _ **Halloween at Hogwarts**_

Halloween was Scorpius's favourite part of the school year. Why? The costumes – they were so good no one could tell who was who. At least, everyone save a few Ravenclaws (who were smart enough to stay silent) and Scorpius himself – Albus didn't count for those he could identity were either Scorpius or family members who had told (read: bragged) him what their costumes were. It was even hard to identify the houses of which they all came from, let alone their year.

But this Halloween was going to be different, harder. Maybe something good may come of the change, or maybe not. But, regardless, Scorpius was unaware of it all; unaware that he would soon lose a friend.

"Now, if you would all kindly listen to me...I said listen!" Professor McGonagall declared as she stepped in front of the muddled and excited houses, though no one noticed, "I REPEAT FOR THE FINAL TIME, STUDENTS, LISTEN!" She gave up and yelled, magic aiding the volume of her scratchy voice – practically screeching their ears deaf, "Good, now that I have your attention I would like to inform you about a certain charge regarding the Halloween traditions. Or rather, lack of.

"As you know, you can choose whether or not you wish to dress up, though everyone always does, but we will be making it compulsory for we are turning the celebration into a contest with rewards of house poin-"

And the hall quite simply went to first hell, then straight down to the foggy chaos seas.

"Why do I even try?" McGonagall asked no one in particular as she let out an exasperated sigh, very close to giving up and seeing how long it took them to realise they didn't know how to win – or what they were doing to win. Eventually the noise all died down as they turned to look expectantly at their headmistress.

"Now that I have regained your divided attention, please do not interrupt me again.

This year, you shall tell no one of your costume, if you have already, swap or change, no one must know. We will know if you break this rule.

Furthermore, as obvious as this may sound, you aren't to ask or tell who you or others are. Though this should be a given. Anyway, the classes will be changed, and any previous lesson plans have been scrapped – you will all be given new timetables once you're changed and the lesson, how do I put this, Halloweenified. To win or earn points at least, you must correctly guess who someone is; the house with the most guess correct will keep their earned points.

Now, enjoy your breakfast and get ready for tomorrow, the information will be posted on the notice board in your dormitories." McGonagall stepped back, turning away before exiting the hall whilst rubbing her head as the houses erupted into the previous chaos.

Everyone was excited

*0oOo0*

Scorpius was horrified. First, their lessons, lessons he'd been looking forward to, had been scrapped, then, he was informed that he would be without his best friend knowing what he was so there was a chance he'd be alone for the day. And finally, HE WAS WITHOUT ALBUS. At least this time he existed and was alive. At the thought of Voldemort's world, Scorpius involuntarily shuddered and sat down suddenly on his bed.

"Hey Scorp, you okay?" Albus questioned in a concerned tone, swinging round on the bed pole to sit down next to his friend. Scorpius's heart leapt involuntarily as he internally groaned at himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just going to be hard without knowing which one's you..."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out! And you'll most likely guess as many as those Ravenclaws, I bet you'll win. I sure won't, so I'm counting on you to recognise me, I'd rather not be alone when others figure out I'm me. I'll try my best myself but you know how bad I am at things..." Albus grinned apologetically before hugging his friend.

"Okay, hello. Um, we're hugging again now? Is that officially are thing?"

*0oOo0*

Blankly, Scorpius stared at the mirror, he wasn't sure how it was all going to work, what with the dorm sharing, but it always did. He sighed, straightening his costume before sitting down. This year he'd decided on going a zombie. He hadn't the faintest clue why, it just sounded cool. And he knew that no one would be able to recognise him: he dyed his hair twice, to black then back to blonde so it looked like he was black (or dark brown) dyed blonde instead of the other way round; his shirt was so ripped and torn and soaked in 'blood' it was barely there and normally Scorpius would've been uncomfortable showing that much; his hair was greasy and dirty, dried 'blood' clumping it together as it stood up as if it'd never so much as seen a comb or clean water, much like the rest of him. Basically, more like the opposite of Scorpius, which was why it was genius for 99% of the school would be too stupid to think of that and didn't realise his intelligence.

Unfortunately, halfway through his attempt to boost his confidence, he found himself poofed into the great hall, immediately staggering before falling straight down onto his butt from the sudden change of scenery and spinning sensation in his head, though luckily, he wasn't the only one by far.

"What a deadful way to start the day." Scorpius winced as he shakily rose to his feet, trying for a pun to weaken his increasing nervousness, though was jolted out of it when he heard several barking laughs beside him. Once his shock had peeled away, he immediately identified those who laughed – Albus' brother, James and two Ravenclaws he couldn't care to name, along with someone he was surprised to find he couldn't name. James was dressed as a vampire, the two Ravenclaws a clown and a...yep, a panda, with a bamboo knife, and blood around its mouth, and red eyes. Wow. Finally, Scorpius turned to the mystery man, looking almost exactly like Albus, except, blonde roots in his hair, glasses with tape seeming to hold them together, Gryffindor robes and a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning on his forehead.

"Wow, dude, that Harry Potter costume is awesome! I should kno-" James started before biting down on his lip to stop him from accidentally giving away who he was, though managing to draw blood he did not manage to stop the confirmation of who he actually was.

"What a brilliant save," The Harry Potter said with sarcasm before leaning forwards and dropping his voice, "James."

James' face was a void of colour as he tried to scuttle off, effectively taking the day way to seriously. Unfortunately 'Harry's' arm shot out and grabbed him – stopping his feeble attempt of escape.

"Don't go draining the blood from anyone, okay Dracula?" 'Harry' spoke with a fake teasing tone as he released the vampire (who immediately ran in pure terror – always over dramatic).

"Wow, here I was thinking the amazing James Potter could never be scared." The clown said with mock shock, causing Scorpius and the panda to snigger and 'Harry' to smirk widely.

Scorpius peered around the room, viewing the wide variety of monsters creatures and cosplay characters, being mostly able to recognise them as who they really were beneath the 'masks'. Another thing Scorpius noticed, was that they were all getting into groups

"Well okay then, I'm..." Scorpius tried to think of a name that went with his zombie appearance, "Brains. Yes, call me Brains." Scorpius smiled widely.

"Wow, was it hard to come up with that?" The panda asked sarcastically, though earned a light slap from the clown - though the panda just stuck out its tongue in response.

"Fine, my name will be Nigrum! YAS THAT'S RIGHT I'M THE BLACK DRAGO-" Nigrum the slightly scary panda started to yell but was interrupted by a sharp elbowing from the clown. Nigrum simply pouted even though it looked really painful.

"And I'm Tarn! Don't laugh! You know it's Latin for clown!" Tarn protested as Nigrum started to snicker. Once her teasing laughter ceased, she pointed to 'Harry'.

"I'm calling you Fig!" Nigrum announced enthusiastically, and before the newly named Fig could complain, continued almost too quick for human hearing to understand, "Now that we all know each other and...WAIT!" Nigrum almost screeched as she leaped forwards and grabbed Scorpius' face and held it rather close to her own furry one, her brown eyes scanning his face, moving it up and down to get a better view, causing Scorpius' ears to go red and his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Nigrum...?" Tarn poked her friend's shoulder but said female just swatted her hand away before moving away herself a few seconds later, humming. Oblivious though, was she to the glare Fig gave her.

"Fig is most likely short for figuli, Latin for potter...believe it or not neither of us are fluent or have ever studied the language but somehow seem to know little words and phrases, but we both should learn shouldn't we?" Tarn laughed as she playfully nudged Nigrum who had a calculating look on her face.

"Y-yea, you should." Scorpius agreed, a bit unnerved by Nigrum's staring, he definitely jumped when Nigrum shouted out a 'I'VE GOT IT', he actually jumped back into Fig, knocking them both onto the floor in an awkward position – Scorpius laying on his back on top of Fig who had his arms around him so that he was to have a soft landing (aka Fig himself), Scorpius had one leg between Fig's and one hand on the side of Fig's waist and the other had slapped onto the floor. Tarn's reaction was probably automatic considering she seemed to be friends with Nigrum outside the costume, basically, she face palmed and Nigrum giggled nervously before offering Scorpius her hand.

"Thanks." He said as Nigrum heaved him up with surprising strength then turned and repeated the word to Fig along with a sorry as Nigrum also brought him to his feet.

"Now that Nigrum has successfully made you both feel uncomfortable and worry about her mental stability, which I must say is nonexistent," Tarn began.

"True." Nigrum agreed happily, making Scorpius shuffle away slightly.

"We are now friends and we should know who you are by now...?" Tarn turned to Nigrum who stood up on her toes to whisper something in her ear, whatever it was made Tarn's face split into a sunny smile, "So tomorrow we'll plonk ourselves beside you whether you like it or not, moving on," Tarn beamed, pausing for breath and accidentally letting Nigrum take over.

"LET US EAT FOOD BEFORE WE ARE DEPRIVED OF IT AND FORCED INTO TORTURE CHAMBERS TO ENDURE THE HORROR, I MEAN LESSONS." She announced before grabbing Scorpius and Tarn and dragging them to the nearest table, Scorpius holding Fig so he didn't fall over.

"You don't talk all that much." Scorpius stated, his words aimed at Fig.

"Sorry, I thought you were called Brains, not Captain Obvious." Fig replied flatly with a deadpan expression, but seeing the slight hurt showing on Scorpius' face, quickly apologised, "Sorry, I just can't seem to find my best friend, I guess his costume was too good, the smartarse." He pulled the corners of his mouth up slightly in what looked to be a sad smile.

With a jolt, Scorpius immediately knew to whom the Harry impersonator was referring to, his eyes widened as he realised just who this 'Fig' really was – Albus Severus Potter, his best and only friend, and unfortunately, his current crush. Has he mentioned that before? No, I think we forgot didn't we, concentrating on not hyperventilating over the, ah, Voldemort's world, aka the world with the Potters all dead long ago.

Scorpius dropped the Fig's hand, almost as if it burned – just like his face was currently.

"You're cute when you blush." Fig, found to be Albus, said, leaning closer than Nigrum had done before, making Scorpius blush even harder before backing away into the bench Tarn and Nigrum had already sat on.

If he knew who he was talking to he wouldn't be like this, Scorpius sighed, he could at least try and enjoy the day.

*0oOo0*

"WE HAVE MADE IT TO LUNCH."

"FOOD, GLORIOUS FOOD!"

Were the yelled sentences that greeted the almost full great hall of Hogwarts when the group finally escaped Snape's inspection of their Halloween potion (they could do what they wished as individuals or groups etc and luckily Scorpius, Fig/Albus, Nigrum and Tarn had all their lessons together. It was Tarn and Fig's idea – a potion to pour over the fake Halloween decorations and have them real or come to life, effective for twenty-four hours. Surprisingly Nigrum was quite smart and so it was mainly Scorpius and Nigrum creating the actual potion, ordering the other two to get them ingredients. Whilst Scorpius measured everything out only twenty times Nigrum just seemed to guess. Tarn helped Scorpius whilst Fig got along greatly with Nigrum and it was thanks to Tarn and Figs quick comebacks when speaking with Snape that they weren't sat in the dank and dusty old classroom right now for detention). The first yell was Fig followed closely by Nigrum's quote singing.

Tarn and Scorpius were rather scared of their new friendship, joking at how they were like genderblend versions of each other in some ways (luckily not many but still).

"Oh, Snape finally determine your feeble attempt of a potion too stupid to even award a detention to." A snooty Vampire said, walking up to the group with an entourage of his own, he'd been like a Draco to the golden trio to them – it was putting great strain on Scorpius' few remaining nerves (the others taken by random, off hand comments Fig flung around about him that made him blush throughout the day.

"No, that's the reason you're not in that dismal cell you insolent mortal." They said in unison – well, for the most part, Nigrum added the insolent mortal – as they breezed past, too hungry to get frustrated at his stupidity.

*0oOo0*

They all wolfed down their food, especially Tarn who had bits of food flying everywhere, which Nigrum absentmindedly used a napkin to catch, stopping them from slamming onto anyone as she also ate her lunch, picking through in her own strange way. Then there was Fig, already finished like Scorpius.

"Hungry were you?" Fig asked, his breath tickling Scorpius' ear. Scorpius involuntarily turned into a tomato. Again.

"Oh? And you weren't?" Scorpius retorted, going for a different approach, but it didn't seem to faze Fig, though maybe a glint of surprise shone in his eyes but nothing more.

"Oh, very, but the difference is, I'm still hungry."

And bam Scorpius could've been the first tomato animagus. He had two options, but, regardless of if Fig knew he was Scopius or not, he knew this was the only chance he'd ever get so like hell would he throw it away, even if he had to drag himself, kicking and screaming, out of his own comfort zone.

Fig stood and sashayed out the great hall, feeling Scorpius' eyes following every movement.

"I'll catch up later guys; I need to redo my costume enchantments." Scorpius mumbled, Nigrum barely catching the spray of food that came his way when Tarn turned to nod at him.

"Yeah, okay, just don't eat anyone's brains, Brain."

*0oOo0*

Skipping Scorpius' totally uneventful journey down to the lake where Fig was waiting – he tripped over Mrs Norris and ended up running from an angry caretaker into McGonagall then tumbling down a few staircases and out a window through a ghost.

Fig was leaning against the tree, expressionlessly watching the water and sky, not even looking up when Scorpius leaned against the tree next to him.

Letting out a sigh, Fig spoke, "Just so you know, I knew who you were as soon as I saw you, it hurt that you didn't recognise me and the fact Nigrum and Tarn made you flustered so easily also stung a bit, but that doesn't mean I regret anything I've said to you." He spoke to the ground before looking up carefully at Scorpius, stepping slightly closer.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Scorpius breathed before he pushed Fig against the tree, his mouth hovering teasingly over his lips before crashing them together, after the shock left him, Fig kissed him back, both smiling against each other's mouths.

"How come you always win? Are you secretly a Trelawney descendant?" Tarn complained as she walked round the tree, causing Scorpius to spring away from Fig, confusing them until, Nigrum dropped from one the branches above, a strange rectangular box in her hand.

"Nah, I'm just good at these things, plus I'm good at subtly nudging oblivious idiots." Was the sentence that spilled from her mouth as she collected three galleons from Tarn before handing one back.

"How is it that I'm still single then? And I told you it'd be the tree." Tarn complained before smirking.

"Well sorry if the broom cupboard wasn't good enough for them, it's not like its correct ninety percent of the time is it." Nigrum protested with sarcasm before snatching the galleon back and running off, with Tarn in hot pursuit.

Fig laughed and shook his head before pulling Scorpius back to him, slipping his tongue inside Scorpius' open mouth.

 _ **AN: Tell me what you think! cya later!**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


End file.
